Current flow patterns, which consist of static flow, cavitation, acoustic (pulsating) and oscillation, helical, and spinning nozzles, are limited to pressures, temperatures, fluid type and volumes. Current technologies can only create one or two type of fluid patterns, which limits the functionality when cleaning out Wells. Some may have mechanical moving parts to create such patterns during operation. However, the moving parts increase the need for repair and maintenance.